Reluctant Princess
by mystic-dreamer18
Summary: *** CHAPTER 3 IS UP***Juri is destoyed. Sasami is the only survivor! What happenes when Ryoko teaches her the ways of the Space pirate and Sasami falls in love with the prince of Vegeta!
1. Everything gone?

A/N: This is my second fanfic so go easy on me!!!!! This is a TM/DBZ crossover!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo! They belong to Arikia Toriyama and Hitoshi Okuda.  
  
  
  
"Lady Ayeka the army forces are failing!" reported Kamadae  
  
"Then use the emergency forces!" commanded Ayeka  
  
"Ayeka what's gonna happen to us?" asked Sasami  
  
"I don't know Sasami!" shouted Ayeka "What do you expect me to say when Kagato is attacking Juri and any force we throw at it has failed!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka," apologized Sasami.  
  
"Right now what would help if you would just be quiet and leave me alone!" scolded Ayeka  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield.  
  
"Fire!" yelled out Azaka  
  
Kagato smirked and easily blocked it.  
  
"It's not working!" realized Azaka  
  
Kagato then gave a smirk and said, "I'll just end it now!"  
  
Then Kagato swept his arm across his chest and an incredible force came.  
  
"Retreat!" screamed Azaka.  
  
The force was even coming towards the royal place. As Ayeka saw the force on the monitor she admitted, "It's all over!"  
  
"Ayeka get in!" yelled Sasami who was in her ship Tsunami.  
  
As Ayeka ran towards her the force hit! And Ayeka was gone in a flash of white light!  
  
Sasami watched everything she loved crumble right in front of her eyes! Juri was gone!  
  
"Ayeka no please Ayeka please come back I don't know what to do!" cried Sasami.  
  
As Sasami cried Tsunami crashed into an asteroid. Sasami hit her head on the control panel and fell unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere near Saturn  
  
Ryoko was lying on the floor celebrating their latest robbery.  
  
"That was almost too easy! Huh Ryo-oki?" asked Ryoko  
  
"Meow" meowed Ryo-oki in agreement.  
  
Suddenly Ryoko suddenly felt and heard a boom.  
  
"What the heck was that!?" questioned Ryoko  
  
"Ryo-oki fly where that sound came from!" commanded Ryoko  
  
"Meow!" said Ryo-oki as she headed off at top speed.  
  
They quickly came to where Juri once stood.  
  
"Looks like Juri finally kicked the bucket!" commented Ryoko  
  
Then something caught Ryoko's eye.  
  
"Ryo-oki zoom in on that thing over there!" ordered Ryoko  
  
As Ryo-oki zoomed in Ryoko saw that it was a spaceship!  
  
"Analyze it Ryo-oki!" commanded Ryoko  
  
Ryoko was speech less when she saw Sasami was in there.  
  
"Oh my goodness", stammered Ryoko "Ryo-oki beam her up!"  
  
"Meow!" mewed Ryo-oki  
  
Ryoko quickly opened Tsunami and carried Sasami to one of the beds.  
  
Ryoko got a wet rag and a bowl of water and patted it on Sasami's forehead as Ryo-oki watched her though a crystal.  
  
"Where's Washu when you need her?" complained Ryoko  
  
Sasami moaned and slowly got up.  
  
"Sasami oh thank God!" overjoyed Ryoko  
  
"Ryoko I'm so glad you're here!" cried Sasami as she hugged her "Kagato destroyed Juri! Now everyone is gone!"  
  
"Now I don't have anywhere to go!" continued Sasami "Oh Ryoko what should I do!"  
  
"Sasami why don't you stay with us?" offered Ryoko  
  
"Meow" agreed Ryo-oki  
  
"Stay with you but I don't want to be a burden," said Sasami.  
  
"Nonsense Sasami your like family to us Sasami!" confessed Ryoko "I'll even teach you to be a space pirate like me!"  
  
"But then people would know I'm alive and to be honest I don't want to be a princess anymore!" admitted Sasami  
  
"Then you can just pilot Ryo-oki to make our getaway come on Sasami it'll be fun!" urged on Ryoko  
  
Sasami thought it over and said,"Okay why not?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked it!! As always PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! If you liked this story then check out my other story: Seeing you Again If you love Dende or just Nameks you'll adore this story!!!! 


	2. Food Crisis!

A/N: Well I had a little free time on my hands so I said to myself hey why not write the next chapter to Reclunant Princess????!!!! Well anyway ARIGATO TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo they belong to the brilliant minds of Akira Toriyama and Hitoshi Okuda  
  
10 years later..  
  
"Stop her!"  
  
"She's getting away!" yelled two cops of the galaxy police weapon storage  
  
"You two really think that those puny guns can stop me?" asked Ryoko "Why is it that they always have to pick the hard way?!"  
  
Ryoko stopped and faced the police men and drew a ball of energy. She fired it toward them and they soon they vanished.  
  
"That was child's play!" exclaimed Ryoko "Even Ayeka could have dodged that!"  
  
"Oh well" sighed Ryoko "Sasami I've got it"  
  
Suddenly Ryo-oh-ki appeared and then beamed Ryoko along with the stolen weapons up to Ryo-oh-ki.  
  
"Great job Ryoko!" complimented Sasami "But did you have to kill them?"  
  
"Oh I didn't kill them they just ran for the hills!" corrected Ryoko  
  
"So Ryoko where are we headed now?" asked Sasami "Well ..I don't know" admitted Ryoko "Could you give me our exact location?"  
  
Sasami typed in a few codes and a map appeared on the screen.  
  
"We're in space sector Q6 we're just about to pass planet Vegeta" answered Sasami  
  
"PLANET VEGETA!!!!!?????" exclaimed Ryoko  
  
"H-Hai" answered Sasami  
  
"We are defiantly stopping there!" shouted Ryoko  
  
"Okay" answered Sasami  
  
Ryo-oh-ki then headed for Vegeta at top speed!  
  
Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta..  
  
All the citizens of Planet Vegeta were invited to a special party celebrating the Prince of Vegeta, Trunks eighteenth birthday! The only problem was that someone wasn't there!  
  
"TRUNKS!" yelled out King Vegeta, as his voice echoed through the walls of the palace.  
  
However Trunks was so far away form the palace that not even in super sayjin form could he hear him. Trunks was running away. But from what? Everything: all the responsibility, pressure, and lack of flexibility. The government on planet Vegeta was very straight: you had to act a certain way no exceptions! Trunks hated that! Hopefully by going on this journey he would figure out something that he had been trying to understand for a long time, himself. Back at the palace...  
  
"King Vegeta the A-1 class space pirate Ryoko is attacking us!" reported one of Vegeta's guards  
  
"Ask her what she wants," commanded Vegeta.  
  
The guard went outside and told Ryoko Vegeta's commands.  
  
"What do I want?" asked Ryoko "All the food in your feast of course!"  
  
"You mean that's all we came here for?" asked Sasami  
  
"Well yeah" answered Ryoko "A space pirate need her strength!"  
  
"Hold it right there!" came a voice out of nowhere  
  
Ryoko and Sasami turned her head to where the voice came from and saw a young man who looked Sasami's age. He had soft lavender hair, and stunning blue eyes that seemed to drown you into them. Sasami could feel he had a powerful aura, one that rivaled Ryoko's.  
  
"Looks like we've got ourselves a bystander," said Ryoko and she motioned Sasami to beam him up.  
  
When Trunks vanished the guard informed her, "That's Prince Trunks!"  
  
"REALLY???!!!!! That's even better!" asked Ryoko " Now you go on and tell King Vegeta that I've changed my mind; I want 5 million dollars to go along with the food if you don't well let's just say you wont be seeing you prince anytime soon!"  
  
Later that night....  
  
Ryoko had put Trunks in a prison cell. He was to remain there until she got what see wanted.  
  
As Trunks was in deep thoughts they were interrupted by footsteps.  
  
"Ryoko told me to come and check on you" informed Sasami as she walked up to him.  
  
"Don't tell Ryoko I gave you this"said Sasami as she gave a box to him through the prison bars.  
  
Trunks opened the box and inside was a simple cake that said happy birthday in blue icing.  
  
"Thank you," said Trunks as he looked around for Sasami but she had already gone.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took sooooooooooo long. I have been busy and on days when I have some free time I am so tired. Well as you can see Sasami still has her old charm even through she's lived with Ryoko for 10 years! Well that's all for now as always PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! IF I DON'T GET A LEAST 2 MORE REVIEWS I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE!!!! 


	3. Cry it all Out

A/N: Arigato to all who reviewed! You all are sooooo nice!! Do you know what inspired me to write this story?! Well it started two or three years ago when I was on the internet and I came across this fanfic called Sasami's Love. So I read the story in which Trunks and Sasami were a couple. At first I was totally shocked since at that time I was a Rini and Trunks fan. Then as I thought about it I then realized I liked the idea of Sasami and Trunks being a couple more than Rini and Trunks. They just fit! Too bad they're not in the same anime! Anyway I searched the internet for anything Sasami and Trunks, I couldn't find a single thing!!! Then I discovered fanfiction.net and found a Trunks and Sasami story!! I was sooo happy!!! Then when I was on a Sasami website and found a picture of Sasami and Tsunami on the beach wearing the same swimsuit I loved this picture sooo much I printed and drew an older version of Sasami wearing the same swimsuit. I thought that the swimsuit looked like one of Ryoko's space pirate outfits and then I thought what if Sasami became a space pirate?! And Reluctant Princess was born!!! Anyway on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 weeks later  
  
"Ryoko exactly how long are you going to keep Trunks in that cell?" curiously asked Sasami  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know" answered Ryoko  
  
"Well could you do it sometime soon!" yelled Sasami "Try putting yourself in Trunk's position!" Ryoko was stunned to put it lightly. Sasami was yelling at her one of her, one of her best friends!  
  
"How would you feel if you were forced to act a certain way every single second of your existence and then had to be responsible for the fate of an entire planet at the age of eighteen!" Sasami continued "And then you were held prisoner against your will!"  
  
Ryoko stared at Sasami wide-eyed.  
  
"I can't believe how inconsiderate you can be Ryoko!" scolded Sasami "The least you can do is let the poor boy out of that cell once in a while!"  
  
Sasami then heard her echo and realized what she had just said. Sasami immediately apologized and ran towards her room.  
  
When she got there Sasami flopped down on the bed as scenes of what just happened raced through her head. She actually yelled at Ryoko! Ryoko her best friend!!! Is this what happens when you are forced to conceal your feelings for so long that they just explode from you? She needed to talk to someone, anyone but who? She was worried sick what Ryoko would say to her after her little outburst. Ryo-oh-ki would just meow to her heart's content. Well that left only one person.  
  
  
  
That night Sasami tip toed over to the prison cell and called, "Trunks your dinner's ready!"  
  
Trunks then walked up and smiled at her. Sasami slid the food tray under the cell bars.  
  
"It's good to see someone happy to see me" mumbled Sasami. "Why aren't happy to see you?" asked Trunks as he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Well I yelled at Ryoko about how she was being unfair to you, keeping you in cell and all I told her that she could at least let you out once in a while" answered Sasami truthfully.  
  
Trunks was shocked for a minute then said " You are pretty nice for a space pirate."  
  
Sasami blushed at the comment and answered , "Well I had no other choice".  
  
"Really?" questioned Trunks "What happened?"  
  
"Well ten years ago I lived on the planet Juri, it was a very beautiful place. Then he came and...and..and"  
  
"And what?" Trunks asked with concern  
  
Sasami couldn't control it any longer, she burst out crying. Without even noticing it Sasami went through the cell bars(Ryoko taught her how to do that) and into Trunks's arms as Trunks pulled her close to him in a comforting embrace.  
  
"Oh Trunks it was awful he came and destroyed everything I ever knew, everything I loved, my friends , and ...my family" sobbed Sasami as tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes as memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"But the worst part is I saw everything die right front of my eyes!" finished Sasami  
  
Trunks tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes and he could look in hers. Sasami was lost in Trunks's two ocean blue eyes that seemed to be filled with pity, comfort, and realization.  
  
Trunks held her close as if wanting to make all her bad memories go away forever. As he saw tears flow from those beautiful pink eyes of hers he felt himself break apart.  
  
"I was the only survivor Ryoko found me unconscious and nursed me back to health she offered to live with her and ...well what was I supposed to do?!" further explained Sasami "I had to! I had no where else to go!"  
  
Trunks wiped Sasami's tears with his finger as Sasami stared at him and confessed, "Look at me crying like a baby why can't I be as strong as Ryoko?"  
  
"Because you aren't Ryoko!" interrupted Trunks "You and Ryoko are two different people!"  
  
Trunks hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear "There is nothing wrong with crying! You just let it all out! Besides in my opinion you are as strong as Ryoko being able to hold all these memories and still have a smile on your face!"  
  
Sasami started to cry again but this time with tears of gratitude and simply answered, "Arigato Trunks-kun"  
  
Sasami then broke the embrace and said, "Good night" and walked out the door.  
  
When Sasami walked out the door something inside Trunks snapped and he wondered..Sasami where had he heard that name before...wait.. the princess of Juri!  
  
A/N: I no longer going to threaten people if I don't get a certain amount of reviews I am not going to continue. So review if you want or not but reviews are highly appreciated. 


End file.
